Zoots Wheel
Zoots Wheel came out at the end of Zoot's Jackpot. After the former's end, there was nothing between the Shop and Mail icons. Prizes *Zoot Chip ( ): Collect 5 to exchange for a prize! *Bronze Prize Box ( ): Open to win ONE of these items: (formerly: Troop Box, Zoot Token, Incendiary Box, Pulse Core, 1 Hour Accelerator); Zoot's Token, Troop Box, Incendiary Box, 500 Shrikes, or a Berserker Troop! *Silver Prize Box ( ): Open to win ONE of these items: (formerly: Scarbide Ingot, Modder's Patch, 30% Training Accelerator, 2.5 Hour Accelerator, Builder's Box); Cerulean Core, 30% Training Accelerator, 2.5 Hour Accelerator, 20 Sentinels, or a Decimator! *Gold Prize Box ( ): Open to win ONE of these items: (formerly: Cerulean Rack, Modder's Patch, Incendiary Rack, Accelerator Box, Training Box); Hacker's Patch, Incendiary Core, Vermillion Core, 40 Sentinels, or 5 Decimators! *Renegade Crate ( ): Crush your enemies and upgrade your base defenses with this crate! Includes: 10x Incendiary Box 8x Training Box 8x Builder's Box 8x Accelerator Box 4x Mystery Carrier 5x Zoot's Zoot Token *Elite Weapons Box ( ): Open this for a guaranteed chance to win an elite equipment with three bonuses for your Turrets. *Vermillion Core ( ): Circuitry extracted from High Cerulean technology, these cores enable level 15 higher building upgrades. *General's Order Box ( ): Chance to win a bundle of up to 5 General's Orders *Weapon's Cache ( ): Open this for a guaranteed chance to win an elite equipment with three bonuses of varying levels up to level 15! *Cerulean Armor Box ( ): This box contains legendary Cerulean Armor which boasts immense health boosts for your Turrets. *Caldera-2 Salvage Box ( ): Scavenged from the Caldera-2 planet, these crates could contain Hacker's Patches, Black Market Patch 16s, 10 Berserkers, 10 Decimators, or a coveted Colony Schematic for Caldera-2 *Grand Prize Box! ( ): (formerly: Open for a chance to win a 99% Building Accelerator as well as a Synthetic Control Core, Elite Weapons Box, or two Hacker's Patches!; then Open to receive one of the following premium tokens! Armor Token 2.0 Piercing Ammo Token 2.0 Explosive Ammo Token 2.0 Liquid Coolant Token Scope Token) Win Fireproof Shield Tokens, Cerulean Alloys or Hacker's Patches! *Ruby Core Box ( ): Open this box to get a Ruby Core to upgrade your buildings to Level 17 and beyond! zoottoken.png|Zoot Chip bronzebox.png|Bronze Prize silverbox.png|Silver Prize goldbox.png|Gold Prize renegadecrate.png|Renegade Crate eliteweaponsbox.png|Elite Weapons crate generalsbox.png|General's Order Box weaponscache.png|Weapon's Cache ceruleanarmorbox.png|Cerulean Armor Box calderabox.png|Caldera-2 Salvage Box mysteryboxc.png|Grand Prize Box mysteryboxm.png|Ruby Core Box Wheel Game - Limited Time! (2012 Nov 6) In the first hours of Wheel there were over 12 days, but in the next revision only three. Wheel Game - Last Day! (2012 Nov 9) As of 2012 Nov 19, Wheel was back with 4 days, but only for a few hours in the afternoon: Wheel Game - Win exclusive Engineering Lab Parts! (2012 Dec 4) Kira's Wheel Game - Win Vermillion Cores! (2013 Jan 2) Kira's Wheel game (2013 Jan 24) General's Order Box in Wheel Game (2013 Jan 24) Kira's Wheel Game (2013 Jan 25) Kira's Wheel Game - Smart Parts! (2013 Feb 12) Caldera-2 Wheel Game! (2013 Mar 27–30) 99% Building Accel Wheel Game! (2013 Apr 18–22) Wheel Game - Enhance Tokens! (2013 Jun 4–7) Spin to Win! Improved Zoot's Wheel Game for Ruby Cores! (2013 Jun 13) Zoot's Wheel Game! (2013 Jul 18–21) Category:Gameplay Category:Zoot